In Speculum Quotidie
by ElisaM2331
Summary: EWE?.-Harry y Draco estan felizmente casados, sin embargo, un incidente provoca que Harry se marche furioso, abandonando a un devastado Draco que encuentra un viejo diario suyo y con èl, el secreto de còmo su matrimonio aun puede estar a tiempo de ser salvado. Harco/Fluff/TimeTravel
**Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece Es propiedad de J.K. Rowling.**

 **Advertencias: Angst. Fluff. Slash.**

 **Pairing: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy.**

* * *

 **In Speculum Quotidie**

* * *

" _Porque con tu mano sobre mi mano,_

 _y un bolsillo lleno de sentimientos,_

 _puedo asegurarte que no hay un lugar al que no podamos ir."_

 _-Justin Timberlake, Mirrors._

Se había quedado en el mismo sitio, sin tener la voluntad de moverse siquiera, desde que Harry se marchó.

El desastre que reinaba su casa era monumental. Con cierto dolor observó el enorme espejo de su habitación, destrozado. Libros, fotografías, papeles… todo sobre el suelo y la cama, regados sin consideración. Un enorme florero, bellísimo hasta esa misma tarde que Pansy le había obsequiado estaba destrozado. El agua había creado una enorme mancha sobre la alfombra blanca. Una de las sábanas de seda había quedado arruinada, pues se rasgó cuándo Harry comenzó a despotricar.

Sentía la cara dolorida e hinchada. La nariz le ardía y tenía la garganta seca.

Había llorado durante largas, largas horas, pidiéndole a Merlín bendito que llevase de vuelta a Harry con él.

Con infinito dolor se dijo, que eso probablemente sería imposible.

Lo había arruinado. Lo había arruinado todo.

Comenzó la tarea de recogerlo todo, de tratar de arreglar los destrozos. De tratar de sanar las heridas que le habían creado a la habitación con esa terrible pelea.

Daban ya más de las cuatro de la tarde.

Mientras se encargaba de acomodar todo dentro de sus respectivos sitios, el vistazo de un sencillo libro de pasta roja le hizo quedarse momentáneamente inmóvil. Se preguntó qué era aquello.

Tratando de hacer memoria, metió dentro del cajón de la cómoda un montón de sobres de correspondencia y se acercó hasta la cama, apartando los edredones para hacerse paso hasta el curioso cuaderno.

Era anticuado, demasiado sencillo, demasiado insulso. Y sin embargo, se le cortó la respiración cuándo lo reconoció.

Durante largos, largos años, pensó que Harry lo había perdido en la mudanza. Aunque en un principio sí se entristeció, decidió que eso no le afectaría. Acababan de iniciar su nueva vida, sin un centavo, quizás, pero con el bolsillo lleno de sueños.

Harry había sonreído y había dicho que con eso bastaría.

Y funcionó.

Hasta aquella tarde, cinco años después de haber llegado al hogar que ambos se encargaron de crear, llenándolo de recuerdos felices y de secretos susurrados contra los labios del contrario, cada noche, perdidos entre las sábanas.

Decidió dejarlo encima de la mesilla de noche y seguir con la limpieza.

Antes del anochecer, se encontró con su habitación de nuevo repuesta y con la casa sola, cómo siempre temió.

Bajó a la cocina, dónde luego de prepararse un poco de té para calmar los nervios de verse completamente solo, se sentó. Frente a él estaba ese viejo diario suyo, que Harry le había dado luego de la guerra, cuándo ambos se vieron unidos por las circunstancias.

Haría años que no le echaba una mirada al pasado, y aunque sabía, no todo eran alegrías, se moría por revivir las épocas en las que él y Harry, tan jóvenes y flamantes cómo sólo ellos, se dedicaron a recordarse mutuamente qué tan humanos podían llegar a ser cada uno perdido entre los brazos del otro.

Abrió el libro y una nota suya le hizo sonreír, amargamente.

" _Hoy es el día de la mudanza. Harry está esperándome en la puerta. Si alguna vez vuelvo a abrir esto siendo más viejo, te ruego que por favor, no vayas a arruinarlo todo. Trágate un poco el orgullo y sé feliz."_

— _Draco Malfoy. 23 de Marzo, 2008._

Con gran dolor se dijo que ya era demasiado tarde.

Lo había arruinado.

Pero… ¿qué esperaban?

Aún, luego de casi siete años viviendo con Harry no podía terminarse de creer que le haya elegido por encima de la comadrejilla, que estaba más que dispuesta a darle una camada completa de pelirrojos bebés Weasley sólo para hacer feliz a Harry. Era normal, se repitió, que haya reaccionado así cuándo la vio abrazándolo.

Es decir… Por Merlín, que era normal que si la ex novia que casi se casa con tu actual marido, le abraza de una manera tan poco fraternal en un reencuentro luego de años no verse, era normal que se le soltase la boca, ¿no?

¿No?

-Siempre fui demasiado inseguro. Aún dentro de esa enorme arrogancia tan mía.—Draco casi se le sale el alma del cuerpo cuándo frente a él, un anciano de pálida piel, casi traslúcida, de cabello níveo y de suave mirada gris le observaba con una sonrisa. Su rostro, marchito era benevolente.

-¿Pero qué…?—Estaba seguro que lo más probable y lógico haya sido que cuándo caminaba camino a la cocina debió de haber resbalado y posiblemente justo ahora se estaba muriendo, desnucado en las escaleras.

-¿Estás pensando que yo soy un sueño de tu consciencia moribunda, no? Tan melodramático.—Rió con delicadeza.—Era muy guapo, eso es cierto, pero era tan melodramático…

-¿Podrías decirme, _por amor a Godric_ , qué diablos…?

-Soy tú, cincuenta y nueve años más viejo.—Suspiró.—Aún no olvido lo mucho que madre me regañó al escucharme decir, _por amor a Godric, bendito._ —Draco cada vez se asustaba más. Recordaba claramente la regañina que le pegó su madre, Slytherin hasta la médula, al escucharle decir eso.

-¿Cómo…?

-Ya te lo dije, soy tú. Pero más viejo, sabio y con mucho mejor gusto.—Le guiñó el ojo plateado con travesura.

-¿Y por qué…?

-¿estoy aquí? Ah, bueno, pues porqué leíste esa pequeña nota tuya dentro del diario.—Sonrió con nostalgia.—En aquel entonces era aún más joven.

-Oye, yo no estoy tan viejo.—Replicó.

-No, seguro que no.

-¿Y qué se supone que…?

-¿Hago aquí? Bueno, pues al parecer tu consciencia recién terminada la guerra era más avispada de lo que se refiere a ahora. Dejaste la nota con la intención de prevenir de alguna manera que hicieses algo en un futuro que jodiera lo tuyo con Harry.

-Has llegado tarde, ya lo hice.—Escupió con amargura.—Puedes irte cuándo quieras.

-¿Escuchaste algo de lo que te dije? Dije que estoy aquí para evita que tus necedades e inseguridades de ex mortìfago renegado arruinen mi matrimonio con Harry.—El tono era fiero, decidido, vivaz. Un tono claramente _Gryffindor_. Merlín bendito, que Salazar y sus antepasados sangrepura le perdonen...

-¿Y tú no escuchaste lo que dije? Harry se fue. Llegaste tarde, ahora puedes irte.

-Se suponía que llegaría cuándo hubieses metido la pata, tonto.

-¿Sabes que te estás llamando tonto a ti mismo, no?

-No, pues yo, con tantos años adquiriendo una incomparable sabiduría me hacen menos idiota que tú, estimado y recién casado Draco.

-¿Sabes, siquiera lo que hice? ¿O lo que hiciste? ¿O lo que hicimos?

-¿Tiene que ver con Ginevra Weasley, no?

El nombre de la pelirroja le llenó de bilis la boca.—Sí.

-Me lo imagino. Ahora, necesito que me des tu aristócrata mano pálida.—Draco lo miró, confuso. Menudo anciano más chiflado era.

-¿Para qué...?

-Debo darte un pequeño recorrido en tus recuerdos, los escritos en éste diario para que no te olvides de porqué vale la pena tragarte cuchara a cuchara tu orgullo e ir a arreglar las cosas con Harry.

-Harry me dejó muy claro que no quiere verme.

-Ah, ya. ¿y si Harry te dice que del cielo están cayendo hurones tú vas y le crees, no? Te creía un Slytherin, muchacho.

Eso le enervó la sangre. Con brusquedad le sujetó la mano al anciano y dijo.—Vejete chiflado.

-Así te verás tú en cincuenta y nueve años, Draco, querido.—Sostuvo frente a su rostro el diario abierto en la primera página y sonrió.—Bien, dos de Noviembre del 98, ahí vamos.

-¿Qué…?

 _-¡Tempus Aetas!_ (1)

Mientras el conocido tirón de una aparición le obligaba a ir a dónde quiera que el anciano de pelo blanco le conducía, su mente no pudo evitar pensar en el recuerdo del lejano día de su juicio y lo mucho que latió su corazón al ver entrar a Harry Potter a la sala de audiencias, toda fiereza y bravura, dispuesto a enfrentarse al Wizengamot al completo sólo para salvarle. Y lo mucho que ardió su pecho cuándo la mirada esmeralda del Elegido se encontró con la suya y una suave sonrisa de confort brotó de sus labios.

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, en menos de una milésima, se encontró a sí mismo en medio de la sala de audiencias, la tarde del dos de Noviembre de 1998.

En el preciso momento en el cuál, se aceptó que se encontraba ya completa e irrevocablemente, enamorado de Harry Potter luego de una larga vida de habérselo negado.

 **¿Continuará?**

 **¿Les agrada la idea? Mi excusa para escribir esto fue ver el vídeo de Mirrors, de Justin Timberlake y haberme imaginado a Draco y a Harry de viejitos, felices y hermosos cómo solo ellos.**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **Tempus: Tiempo, momento, latìn.**

 **Aetas: Vida, latìn**

 **Lo que significarìa que el encantamiento que exclamò el viejo Draco se traduce a "Momento en la vida". Lo siento.**

 **Espero que sea de su agrado.**

 **Un abrazo muy, muy grande, Elisa.**


End file.
